Redemption
by Jeff the Killer00
Summary: What if Noble Six had secrets that destroyed his trust in people. Also what would happen if events on Reach turned out different. And how does Six help the others overcome their past and help them come to terms with what happened to Thom. Rated M for Blood, Gore, Language, and romance scenes in later chapters. (I don't own Halo, references to ME, Jeff the Kill) sorry for spelling


"Hey what's the matter Jeff?" said the Spartan to his left.

"Focus on the task or else I will have to carry you back in a body bag."

"Damn man lighten up a bit; even if we're super soldiers doesn't mean we can't be like normal people."

Jeff was one of the elite of the elite even for a Spartan he stood above others. He wasn't the strongest or the tallest but he was one of the smartest and most lethal. He was considered an assassin who couldn't be stopped. If he wanted you dead you were dead end of story. Well this was supposed to be a simple snatch, grab, and kill mission. Well so far the mission went according to plan but some of the people he was with drove Jeff nuts.

"I hate working with others." mumbled Jeff so the others couldn't hear him. Looking at the others he sighed and thought about how he hates them because they didn't understand his pain. Just as he was about to snap at one of comrades he noticed a covent super carrier entering atmo. Using a hand signal he silenced the other Spartans and made them look at the super carrier.

"Holy shit; what the fuck are we supposed to do about that thing." whispered one of the Spartans.

Jeff tried to contact his CO back at base but comms were down. Looking at the super carrier he saw one of the elites in a different type of armor. Jeff signaled for his men to move down so they could try to figure out why the super carrier was here. No one breathed as elites and grunts passed by. Jeff knew even though they were Spartans there was no way in hell they could take down all these enemies. He tried to signal to the others for them to move when he notice a shimmer of light behind one of Spartans.

"Move ." shouted Jeff when one of the Spartans felt a sharp pain rip through his chest and saw the end of an energy sword. The Spartan collapsed on the ground. As the others scrambled and found cover they fought the alien bastards with all their might but they were outnumbered… waking from the nightmare Jeff lunged out of bed.

"Damn it all." whispered Jeff.

"Officer X-3210 to the bridge." came from the PA system.

As he heard this Jeff scrambled to get his officer uniform on then he went to the bridge. Snapping a quick salute to his CO; who in return saluted him.

"This is cornel Holland." said Jeff's CO.

"Sir" said Jeff who stood at attention.

"Your track record is very impressive." said Holland

"Thank you sir."

"I need you in noble squad Jeff."

"Why sir?"

"Because Noble needs to be at full strength and you are one stubborn son of a bitch son; meaning you won't die right away."

"Thanks sir but you know I don't like to work with others."

"Son even Noble 2 can't decrypt your file; that's because ONI wants to cover up your past so here's the deal I know everything but I need you to work with others. I know this is hard because of what happened on Akuze but we need you to do this and really you don't have much of a choice."

"When do I leave sir?"

"Tomorrow so pack your things tonight Jeff."

Snapping a salute to both CO Jeff ran to get his things pre-pared for tomorrow. He knew this wasn't a good idea about him joining in the Noble unit. But like Holland said there wasn't much he could do to stop it. He liked being a lone wolf because if he failed only his life was on the line not someone else's life.

(Meanwhile at Noble team's base….)

"What do you know of this new six we're getting?" asked Kat.

"Nothing at all; it's like he's a ghost everything in his file is black inked and even our friends in ONI can't get anything." replied Carter with worry in his eyes.

"What is in his file that ONI wants covered up." asked George.

"I don't know but there is one thing I found out about him; it's that he was the only survivor from Akuze and we all heard what happened there." said Jun.

"Shit." said Carter

Carter knew what this meant; ONI was hiding his past from everyone and anyone. Not only that but this new six was going to be a harden soldier. He heard stories of one Spartan who survived Akuze he was capable of anything. From lying to the higher ups to gunning down civilians.

"Guys whatever he does don't question it; you have to just go along with it." said Carter

"Why." asked everyone

"He is known as Jeff the Killer for a reason." replied Carter with a very intense tone that he reserved for things that were extremely important.

The rest of Noble knew that tone and were unraveled by the facts that were told to them. Carter knew they were never like this so he was trying to think of a way to ease the tension. But nothing was coming to him he heard only the rumors about this guy but nothing that would stick as fact. Carter was always glad to see another Spartan at any time but not now. He could feel the tension coming from the others as well and he knew they could feel it coming from him as well.

(TP POV)

The next day when Jeff left he noticed Holland was writing reports for Noble team's missions while in the shuttle that was taking them to the planet of Reach. Ignoring his curiosity he sat there quiet and still; Holland almost forgot that he was there until he looked up from what he was doing.

"Look here Jeff working with Noble won't be so bad."

"I just don't like working with teams sir that is all."

"Especially since Akuze; Jeff I know what it's like to lose people."

"I was supposed to feel nothing right, but it wasn't someone on my team it was a little girl who was killed because of me sir."

Jeff sat there quietly the rest of the way Holland knew whatever happened on Akuze completely tormented Jeff to no end. But he was a Spartan so he wouldn't complain or whine about it; in all honesty Holland thought it would be better if he did get it off his chest but he doesn't trust anyone enough to talk about it. As the shuttle landed Holland motioned for Jeff to follow him.

"This is your stop; this soldier will take you to Noble team Jeff."

"Holland are you sure about this sir?"

"I am son you just try to stay alive out there; ok Jeff."

" Yes sir." Jeff said as he climbed in the warthog.

As the warthog took off Jeff look at the necklace the little girl gave to him on Akuze. He sighed then tucked it under his armor and put on his helmet. The soldier noticed this but he only looked and nodded to Jeff as he understood what he was thinking. Jeff nodded back as a sign of appreciation. As he was looking he saw the base just a few miles away. Waiting was the hardest part for him since he was use to just being thrown into battle.

Walking up to the base was easy but seeing the Spartan with the skull on his visor he had the feeling that he was being stared down. Then he saw another Spartan siting near the bird that was landed there. This Spartan was a sniper and was one of the best he could tell since he kept his equipment polished and clean. He kept on walking while surveying the people around him. He went straight into the command building where he saw three Spartans talking to Holland.

"Sir our new six is here." said the Spartan who had to be the strongest looking Spartan he has ever saw.

"So your our new six huh I thought you would be taller." said the only woman Spartan on the team.

"I'm Carter; the big man is George, and the smart ass is Kat ." said the commander.

"Sir." was all Jeff said.

All three Spartans just kinda looked at him funny but it didn't bother him.

(Kat's POV)

I didn't know what to think of this new six he was quiet almost too quiet and there was nothing known about him just the fact that he was on Akuze the day it went black. He didn't even seem to care that everyone here didn't want him here but it was kinda nice to find someone who wasn't an ass. After Carter talked to him we were given orders to head to a relay outpost to get communications up.

"So our first mission with our new noble." I said out loud thankfully no one heard or that was what I thought till I saw six look up at me.

"Sorry you must be nervous, six." I said trying to apologize but if looks could kill I don't think I would be alive to say the least.

"No I'm not Noble 2." said six who spoke just above a whisper to make some kind of point.

I stood there stunned by what he said to me. I was angry he had no right to talk to me like that but he had no right to be here most of all. It was all my fault that Thom had died and command was trying to replace him with this asshole.

"Just who do you think you are?" I spat at him with venom in my voice.

"No one just a ghost Noble 2." he responded in the same tone he used as before.

That sent me over the edge who was he to talk like that. Not only that but how could he act as if nothing was happening. Just as I was about to take a swing at six he got up from where he was sitting and walked out. But he nodded to me before he left; I felt as though I been hit but there was nothing I can do about it.

"Kat"

I heard a voice say behind me and there stood George.

"What do you want George?" I asked trying to hold in my rage.

"Don't give our new six a rough time ok; I found out more about him and what he did on Akuze."

"How even our friends in ONI couldn't get that info."

"I went directly to Halsey to get it."

"What did he do then?"

"From what Halsey explained he was an assassin, executioner, and a father."

"A what!" I exclaimed.

"You heard don't make me say it again."

I swear my mouth was hanging open and I just stood there in disbelief. How come six was a father. It made no sense since Spartans were not allowed to be in relationships with anyone. How did he have a daughter and who is his daughter I wondered.

"Wait; how is he a father."

"He adopted the girl and took care of her as if he was her father, and she always called him her father."

"You talk about her as if she were dead George."

"She is Kat." he said so softly that I wasn't sure if I heard him but the look in his eyes said I did.

It hit me even harder than when I heard we were getting a new member to Noble. Then we heard Carter call us to the pelicans. As long as I wasn't stuck on the same pelican as six I would be fine.

(Six's POV)

What in the world was Kat looking at him; I thought to myself. She just stood there staring at me, but I didn't know why. Then Carter motioned for me to follow him. He told me I was riding with him, Jun, and George. I nodded to him to acknowledge what he said to me. We remained silent as we approached the communication relay outpost. I noticed down below everything was too quiet. I had this feeling that it was going to be a lot like Akuze.

When we landed we were told to keep close and to use selective fire because we didn't want to telegraph our presence. I slowly followed behind the rest of Noble squad when Carter told me to take point.

"We're right behind you six; go in nice and easy and don't worry we have your back." I heard Carter say through the comm chanel.

Walking into the abandon building I felt the same thing I felt before. The uneasiness of the silence filled every room but I kept moving not for my sake but for the sake of revenge. I only hope I can end this war for Xion like she wanted. I mumbled this to myself and kept on going not once looking to see if the rest of the team was behind me.

(Kat's POV)

He was almost out of the building before we entered the room he just left.

"Shit; this guy is fast." I said.

"Maybe that's why he survived so long on his own Kat." replied Emile who was just as annoyed as I was.

"Thank you for stating the obvious captain smart ass."

"Lock it down you two." Carter said intervening the fight between Emile and myself.

I shook my head and walked in silence for awhile. I noticed that six was nowhere in sight but as I turned to look at Carter I saw something move behind one of the rocks. I signaled the others when all of a sudden I saw sparks fly in the direction then I stopped and stared in horror as six was fighting an elite with two energy swords. Not only did he have the advantage but he was making it look like child's play.

As I was about to intervene in the fight a second one ran up right behind him. Dodging the attack six made the elite deliver the final blow to his friend. Slicing the head off of the one who kill his friend six finished the fight and quickly made his way up to us. I stood in awe but also I was pissed he took the chance to get himself killed.

"Hey if you're going to pull that bullshit tell us so we don't have to find you six." I spat at him.

"It wasn't your fight Noble 2." he said very calmly.

"Six listen to her alright she is just looking out for you." I heard Carter say in a way I never heard before.

"Sorry Kat I know you're looking out for me since what happened to Thom." six replied.

"How the hell do you know about Thom?"

"He was my brother Kat."

"You mean like how I feel about Carter and everybody on Noble?"

"No, I mean we were in the same family and taken at the same time."

That was hard to take in but his tone was soft one that wasn't used in a long time. Not only did it shut me up but I realized he hated the Covenent more than anybody would understand. I could only stare at him as he kept walking. I wanted to apolpgize but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

To be continued…


End file.
